1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a damping device and more particularly to a damping device for damping vibrations of components of a coordinate measuring equipment. Such damping devices are already well known in the state of the art.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
For example, German Patent DD 140 079, representative of a whole series of further documents, shows a damping device for the traveling mechanism of the sensing head of a coordinate measuring equipment. A mass body, vibration-damped and resiliently mounted, is arranged at a suitable place in the concerned mechanism, as a damping device in order thereby to damp the vibrations which result from the movement of the concerned mechanism.
In such damping devices, it was assumed that whole groups of components, such as for example the mechanism, vibrate as a whole, and that by the use of corresponding damping devices at suitable places, the vibrations of the whole mechanism could be damped.
It has however been found that in specific constructions of the coordinate measuring equipment, vibrations can also be excited in individual components.